Orgullo y Ambición
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Porque a pesar de que la amaba y lo último que quería era perder su amistad, Severus Snape era un ambicioso e irascible Slytherin. Y Lily Evans era una cándida e igualmente orgullosa Gryffindor. "Ojalá algún día me perdones... sólo quiero que seas feliz"


**Orgullo y Ambición**

Porque los rumores corren rápido y porque las noticias que los confirman pasan de boca en boca con la velocidad de una snitch; porque dos personas tan conocidas como ellos hacían ruido en la escala de la sociedad mágica; y también un poco porque estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía y dejaba de suceder entre ellos, Severus Snape acabó por enterarse un día de que Lily Evans y James Potter estaban a punto de casarse. Lo escuchó de casualidad, mientras estaba en una esquina de Hogsmeade esperando a Dolohov y Yaxley, dos mortífagos que le traían una misión de parte de su Lord. Una mujer alta y rubia se lo comentaba alegremente a un hombre calvo y de avanzada edad mientras iban de camino al Cabeza de Puerco, a unos metros del lugar donde él estaba de pie, mirando el horizonte. No pudo evitar un escalofrío, a pesar de que estaban en plena primavera. Tuvo que contener el impulso de gritarle a esa vieja arpía que sólo sabía decir mentiras y que se atreviera a volver a alardear de algo como eso delante de sus narices, y se las vería con su varita y unos cruciatus. Pero en el fondo, él sabía que aquello era sencillamente real, definitivamente cierto. No esperaba menos de ellos dos. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos desde que estaban en el colegio, y aunque Lily se lo negara una y otra vez, acabó por llevarse la razón; aunque no pudiera refregárselo en la cara, porque estaban peleados a muerte. Lily nunca volvió a perdonarlo por aquel viejo incidente.

Ese antiguo dolor… ¡cuánto y cuántas veces se había lamentado Snape por aquella pelea que lo había distanciado de la única mujer que había amado en el mundo! La sensación que tenía en el pecho era como un abismo infranqueable del que ya no podía escapar. Le había costado reconocerlo e incluso se había tomado la molestia de ocultárselo durante mucho tiempo, pero en algún punto de su infeliz adolescencia comprendió que había perdido la cabeza por aquella bonita pelirroja nacida de _muggles_ a la que tuvo el placer de conocer en su vecindario cuando eran apenas unos pequeños. Desde entonces ya la miraba con aquellos ojos ávidos, con esa mirada negra y audaz de quien desea lo que es imposible. La miraba desde lejos, y aún siendo un chiquillo, se sentía atraído como por una fuerza magnética por su voz, por el color de su cabello, por el verde refulgir de sus ojos cristalinos. La amaba desde que podía recordarlo. Y ella lo odiaba. Pero seguramente no lo detestaba tanto como él odiaba a James Potter, el victorioso cazador de su hermosa dama.

¿Qué los había llevado a separarse de esa forma, a evitarse por los pasillos del colegio e ignorarse para siempre? Ambos sabían, desde un principio, que sus vidas tomarían rumbos distintos. Y lo tenían en cuenta desde el momento en que Lily fue seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor en su primer día de clases mientras él iba a parar a Slytherin, tal como lo deseaba, y tal como tenía que ser. Lo tenían en cuenta cada vez que hablaban de sus sueños e ideales, y en la medida en que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más amigos, a pesar de las diferencias. Lily le quería porque pensaba que tras esa máscara de frialdad que Severus mostraba en público había una buena persona, un hombre tan sensible y carismático como ella. Se lo había demostrado estando a solas, atento a sus necesidades y sus vicios, haciéndole pequeños e imperceptibles regalos que ella recibía contenta, porque para una amistad como la que tenían se conformaba sólo con aquellas pequeñas atenciones. Él hacía grandes esfuerzos por entrar en su corazón, estando pendiente de ella, hablando siempre con ella, quedándose a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Pero en la medida en que crecían se distanciaron poco a poco, ella hizo un grupo de amigos Gryffindor que le llenaron la cabeza de ideas sobre los rivales Slytherin y posiblemente sobre él, tal vez por su apariencia, tal vez porque los rumores nunca se agotan. Y él no pudo evitar entrar en conflicto consigo mismo, porque al fin y al cabo, era un Slytherin, y como tal debía tener respeto por su casa y su bandera. ¿Qué hacía vagando por los pasillos del enorme castillo con una muchacha sangre impura? Estaba manchando su reputación, aquella que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Su pobreza y su raza mestiza eran otro obstáculo para sus principales aspiraciones. Quería ser un mago grande, poderoso y respetado, para dejar atrás el chiquillo cobarde y maltratado por su familia; para demostrar a su madre que iba a ser más que el hijo de un _muggle_ apestoso de olor alcohol y tabaco al que no le importaba su familia. Su círculo de compañeros –porque no podía llamar a esos hombres y mujeres tan diferentes a él _amigos_- parecía perdonar su aspecto roñoso y sus túnicas de segunda mano en tanto y en cuanto siguiera demostrando respeto y admiración por las artes oscuras, por la pureza de sangre, altanería y talento en las pociones, algo que se le daba muy bien. Entonces que lo vieran con Evans era un problema, porque no cesaban de hacerle tediosas preguntas, porque todos sabían que Evans era nacida de _muggles_, y porque detestaban saber que uno de ellos se mezclaba con mestizos como esa joven Gryffindor. Se libró una batalla dentro de sí mismo y tuvo que lidiar con esos remordimientos durante meses, tal vez un año entero, mientras se paseaba por el colegio rodeado de sus compinches, pasándola olímpicamente por alto cuando la cruzaba en algún recodo o algún pasillo, y corriendo a buscarla y pedirle disculpas por las noches, cuando ya nadie los veía, cuando el orgullo y el alma se le caían a los pies con tal de verla de nuevo y que le regalara una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Pero en poco tiempo Lily había perdido toda su paciencia, todo su encanto y toda su aceptación. Desde siempre había comprendido sus diferencias y estaba segura de que podían ser buenos amigos a pesar de ellas, siempre que se tuvieran respeto uno al otro y siempre y cuando demostraran que había algo que los uniera más allá de la enemistad común de sus casas. Pero Severus parecía estar siendo arrastrado por esa masa de gente desleal, y a ella le dolía cada vez más que su mejor amigo de la infancia sintiera vergüenza de pasearse a su lado por el colegio. Más lo pensaba, más lo perdía. No valía la pena seguir intentando, y por mucho que le pesara, en algún punto comprendió que tenían demasiadas diferencias para seguir intentándolo. No podían continuar con esa amistad oculta, no podían quererse si los separaban tantas cosas. Así se lo dijo, así se lo planteó mientras él la escuchaba silencioso, taciturno como siempre, con las mejillas arreboladas de un rojo intenso y los ojos acuosos perdidos en algún punto de su cabello largo y suelto sobre los hombros.

-No puedes pedirme que me aleje, Lily. Somos amigos después de todo. –suplicó en un hilo de voz, tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos con aspecto lamentable, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Yo deseo tu amistad como tú deseas la mía, Severus. Pero no puedes seguir pretendiendo que no me conoces mientras te rodeas de esas bestias crueles e inhumanas que tienes por amigos, porque cuando tú me ignoras, es cuando más te necesito. –replicó ella, soltándose de su agarre y arreglándose el cabello en un gesto impulsivo intentando no mirarlo. Lloraría si lo veía a la cara, lloraría por la amistad que los unía y que ahora los estaba separando. Lloraría por las diferencias que tenían y por la maldita costumbre Slytherin de la arrogancia y la deslealtad. Ella sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo tal vez nunca tuvieran esa discusión. Pero no podía continuar así. No tenía sentido, y no valía la pena.

-¡No digas eso, por favor! Ellos no son mis amigos, nunca lo serán. Tú eres mi mejor amiga… mi única amiga…

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos mientras ella sentía una opresión en el pecho y continuaba mirando la superficie del lago al atardecer. No había nadie a los alrededores y por primera vez su compañero no estaba girando la cabeza hacia todos lados para corroborar que ningún Slytherin los viera juntos. Aquello debía importarle realmente, tal vez hasta lo estuviera esperando, pensó ella, sabiendo que las cosas tenían que ser así. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Qué pretendía de ella, que se ocultara a esperarlo en las sombras cada vez que quisiera un consejo, un abrazo, o una palabra cariñosa? No podía pretender continuar con esa amistad tan fría, tan vacía y tan carente de sentido. Si él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla como era, entonces prefería que no hubiera nada entre los dos. Ella también tenía su orgullo, sus razones para tomar una determinación. Ella era una Gryffindor después de todo.

-No quiero que estés enojada, Lily, por favor… No me quites el privilegio de tu amistad… -siguió Snape, repentinamente no había un solo gesto de arrogancia en su rostro, no había ni un asomo de su frialdad en la voz. Cuando estaban juntos y solos las cosas cambiaban, daban un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todo era tan distinto… todo era por ese amor que seguía creciendo cada vez más, ese cariño inconmensurable que sentía por ella. Podía dar la vida por ella. Podía engañar a todo el mundo, como lo estaba haciendo, por ella. Podía simular ser un eterno enemigo de los sangre sucia y salir corriendo a sentarse a su lado para observar la superficie del lago en silencio o reír de sus bromas y sus ocurrencias, sólo para verla por un rato a los ojos y perderse en el mar pelirrojo de su cabello, una y otra vez, toda la vida. Pero no podía luchar consigo mismo. No podía negar lo que era, porque al fin y al cabo, era un Slytherin. Y eso lo convertía en un traidor, arrogante y ambicioso, frío e intolerante. Todo lo contrario a lo que era cuando estaba junto a ella. Ambos polos opuestos eran parte de sí mismo y no podía negarlos, ni a uno ni a otro, porque los dos le pertenecían. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Era una batalla insoportable. Quería luchar por los dos. Quería amarla a ella con toda su alma y que ella lo supiera, gritarlo a todas voces, estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás nunca. Pero también quería la gloria, el poder y la soberanía que le daba su ascendente carrera entre los magos tenebrosos y oscuros. También quería demostrar que él era algo más que un mago, quería hacerle ver a todo el mundo que era un príncipe, un príncipe mestizo. Era un Slytherin incapaz de renunciar a sus sentimientos, a su amor. Era un Slytherin y lo quería todo.

-Yo no soy quien para obligarte a decidir entre tu círculo de amistades o yo, Sev. Pero si me permites opinar, creo que estás metiéndote en los lugares menos indicados para una persona como tú. Ellos hacen cosas malas, cosas oscuras… serán magos tenebrosos cuando salgan del colegio. Seguiré siendo tu amiga siempre y cuando no te conviertas realmente en uno de ellos. –sentenció ella finalmente, mirándolo a la cara con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, porque en el fondo, sabía que lo perdería, por muchas veces que intentara recuperar al viejo Severus.

-Yo no… -titubeó él, mirándola aprehensivamente. Nunca le haría daño a ella. –Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca te lastimaría.

-No estoy hablando sólo de mí, Severus, entiéndelo. No estoy diciendo que me vayas a lastimar directamente. Pero si te conviertes en un mortífago… -el joven dio un respingo ante estas palabras, pero ella negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando más fuerte, para hacerlo callar. -…si te conviertes en un mortífago serás una persona inalcanzable para mí. Entonces sí me harías daño, y ya no podría conservar nuestra amistad.

-Nunca te lastimaría. –repitió él, sintiendo un impulso nervioso arrastrarlo hacia ella y tomarla por los hombros para abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo se acercó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran pegados frente a frente, a tan sólo unos centímetros de su boca, como si fuera a besarla, pero manteniendo la compostura. Quería dejarle claro lo que sentía, decirle sin palabras todo aquello que ella necesitara saber. Y tal vez más. –Jamás.

Fue ella quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza, esbozando una ligera y triste sonrisa antes de abrazarlo. Le tendió los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando correr unas lágrimas inevitables y mojándole la pechera de la túnica, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, conmovido. Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y la quería demasiado para hacerla sufrir. Cada dolor de ella era un dolor suyo, cada sufrimiento de ella lo estremecía a él también, tal vez por contagio, tal vez porque en verdad la amaba. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, y tal vez ella nunca se diera cuenta, demasiado inocente, demasiado Lily para saberlo. No le importaba mientras pudiera estar a su lado. _Jamás te haría daño,_ murmuró para sí mismo, sin que ella pudiera oírlo, cuando se alejó caminando por las afueras del castillo, dejándolo solo junto al lago. No sabía lo que sucedería después.

Porque la tolerancia de Lily tenía un límite. Y tarde o temprano, como ella ya sabía que sucedería, sus diferencias iban a crear pozos enormes entre los dos. Ella se convertiría en una mujer hecha y derecha, y él… en un aspirante a mortífago. Y entonces ocurrió aquel incidente en el que Potter lo humilló ante todo el colegio y ella quiso rescatarlo, y la furia y la humillación pública lo llevarían a insultarla. Y eso era demasiado. Y ella ya no podía sufrir más. Entonces fue cuando pasó lo que pasó y nunca más volvieron a hablarse. Y se ignoraron completamente, como dos desconocidos. Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, haciendo gala de ese orgullo Gryffindor que la caracterizaba, ofendida y tan dolida como una mujercita de diecisiete años podía estarlo. Y él sintió una estaca clavada en el pecho desde ese día y en adelante, porque había perdido a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Tal vez a lo único que realmente amaba.

Por eso esa tarde, cuando se enteró de que el amor de su infancia, el amor de su vida, se casaría con Potter en cuestión de semanas, el corazón se le hizo pedazos. Aquellas palabras que había oído al azar en el viejo pueblo de Hogsmeade le confirmaron lo que siempre supo en el fondo de su corazón, aunque su cerebro no quisiera reconocerlo. Siempre tuvo aquella vana esperanza de que Lily pudiera perdonarlo y él lograra hacerla completamente suya. Siempre tuvo la ilusión de ser algo más que un viejo amigo perdido en su vida. Y ahora que estaba a punto de casarse, ahora que habían pasado tantos años sin verse, omitiéndose y evitándose tanto en público como en privado, supo que la había perdido para siempre. Por eso olvidó su cita con Dolohov y Yaxley para servir a su amo. Por eso se encerró en el Caldero Chorreante a beber hasta que lo invadiera la locura, hasta convertirse en una presa del whisky de fuego y el amor de aquella inalcanzable princesa de sus sueños. Por eso fue que, inconsciente de lo que hacía, salió borracho de aquel antro de mala muerte y se apareció en la vieja casa de ella, en aquel barrio _muggle_ donde hubieran sido vecinos tantos años atrás. Eran las once de la noche y estaba oscuro, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y sólo una de las habitaciones de la planta alta tenía una lámpara encendida. Se escondió entre los arbustos y espió lo más que pudo por la ventana abierta, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. ¿Sería esa la habitación de su amor? Estaba tan borracho que no hubiera podido distinguirlo ni siquiera aunque trepara por la pared y mirara hacia adentro. Pero no tenía nada que perder y además estaba ebrio, de modo que tomó una piedrita del suelo y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. La piedra entró por la ventana e hizo un ruidito en la habitación, sobresaltando a la persona que estaba allí; pero el esfuerzo que hizo con el brazo para dar el envión lo echó para atrás y cayó entre la mata de arbustos, quedando completamente oculto. Lily asomó la cabeza por la ventana rápidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. James era muy capaz de hacer esas cosas, como tirarle piedritas por la ventana con tal de verla unos minutos antes de irse a dormir. Pero no había nadie en el jardín.

-¿James…? –preguntó en un susurro ahogado, para no despertar a su familia. Severus, recostado entre los arbustos, escuchó ese nombre y ahogó un sollozo. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a ese lugar? Era un suicidio, un atentado contra su propia integridad física y mental. -¿James… estas ahí? –otra vez ese nombre, otra vez esa preocupación en la voz. Alzó la cabeza y vio, por entre las hojas del arbusto, que ella había vuelto a entrar en la habitación. Y estaba seguro de que aparecería en el jardín de un momento a otro. Podía escucharla (podía verla en su imaginación, un poco difusa por tanto whisky) bajando apresurada las escaleras lista para darle un abrazo a su prometido bajo la luz de las estrellas. ¿Qué más podía perder, si ya todo estaba perdido? Con esfuerzo se sentó en la hierba y se puso de pie para salir de entre la mata de verde que estaba ocultándolo. Dio un paso al frente justo cuando ella corría al jardín y se acercaba, distinguiendo de esa silueta que tenía enfrente tan sólo su sombra. Pero al tenerlo a poco más de un metro de distancia se paró en seco, con sorpresa. No había disgusto en su mirada, y eso Snape pudo notarlo. E incluso lo agradeció.

-Yo… -empezó a hablar, pero las palabras se habían marchado de su boca de la misma manera en que la cordura lo había abandonado en el Cabeza de Puerco, donde también había dejado unas cuantas copas vacías. Se acercó un paso, tambaleante, pero se detuvo al verla retroceder.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –inquirió fríamente, una vez recuperada del susto, de la primera impresión. Estaba borracho y además se había aparecido a altas horas de la noche en el jardín de su casa. ¿Es que este hombre no tenía dignidad?

-Te casas… te vas a casar. –fue lo único que supo decir Severus en ese momento, los ojos inundados de lágrimas y la voz en un susurro casi inaudible, completamente tomada por el dolor. Ponerlo en palabras era diez veces más horrible que decirlo. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca. Ella no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en un gesto brusco y muy breve, como si le diera asco ver esa imagen de él. Snape se acercó otro paso e hizo lo único que hubiera podido hacer en ese momento. La abrazó, estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se le iban en ese breve abrazo todas las fuerzas y cómo su mundo se desmoronaba por saber que aquél era el último roce que ella le permitiría jamás. Ella no le correspondió, sino que se quedó estática, mirando al vacío con los ojos nublados de pena. No iba a ceder, como tampoco él pensaba hacerlo, a pesar de todas las cosas que le estaba transmitiendo mediante ese apretujamiento de cuerpos. Sabía que las cosas habían tomado su rumbo y que no habría posibilidad de dar vuelta las fichas de ese juego, no tenía sentido desandar el camino para hacerlo otra vez, porque entonces ambos volverían a equivocarse. Finalmente él la soltó, y se alejó un paso, tambaleante, para mirarla a los ojos profunda y largamente. Tenía el rostro contraído por la tristeza y parecía estar a punto de gritar o largarse a llorar como un crío, pero a pesar de eso se aguantó lo más que pudo para volver a hablar.

-Lo siento tanto… ojalá algún día me perdones. Sólo quiero… quiero que seas feliz, Lily.

Y la joven se quebró en mil pedazos. Aquellas palabras eran mucho más profundas que las que pudo haber dicho hasta el momento ese viejo amigo que había perdido. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y fue a morir al césped mientras lo veía girarse sobre sí mismo, dando una voltereta algo torpe, y desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Y otra lágrima cayó después en la pechera de su blusa, y otra hizo el mismo recorrido por su rostro hasta morir en sus labios. Y sufrió todas las que le siguieron, mientras se quedaba allí de pie, mirando sin ver en la oscuridad, pensando en esas palabras que Severus había usado como despedida. Sabía que tal vez no volvería a verlo nunca más. Pero había sido por mucho tiempo su amigo, su único amigo; después de todo. Y aunque fueran tan diferentes y hubieran tomado caminos tan distintos, ella no iba a dejar de querer al Severus Snape que le había contado cuando eran pequeños que era una bruja, al Severus que le regalaba ranas de chocolate en navidad y San Valentín, al mismo que reía de sus bromas y la abrazaba cuando estaba triste. Aunque el daño fuera tan grande, no podría dejar de quererlo. Y sabía que cuando estuviera mal y James no estuviera a su lado para consolarla, necesitaría de la mirada de aquel viejo amigo perdido. Y sabía también que la tristeza sería más grande cuando girara sobre sí misma buscándolo con la mirada y él no estuviera ahí para abrazarla. Porque no estaba, nunca estaba, desde hacía por lo menos cinco años. Pero ella, al igual que él, tampoco había perdido la esperanza. Ella, al igual que él, a su manera lo amaba.

-Te perdono, Severus. –susurró en un sollozo, aunque él ya no pudiera oírla, porque ya estaba muy lejos, llorando abiertamente su pena donde nadie pudiera escucharlo. Se dejó caer en el pasto y se abrazó las rodillas, buscando el calor que él le daba sin lograr encontrarlo. Si por lo menos sirviera de algo decírselo… podría salir a buscarlo y asegurarle que no le guardaba rencor, a pesar de todo. Pero no tendría sentido. Porque tener la conciencia tranquila y darle a entender que lo había perdonado no cambiaría las cosas. Él necesitaba mucho más que un perdón, y ella necesitaba mucho más que unas disculpas; pero nada obtendrían mientras siguieran siendo los polos opuestos; Lily y Severus, Gryffindor y Slytherin, cándido y frío, orgullo y ambición.

* * *

**Solo quiero dejar clara una cosa... AMO a Snape.  
Desde siempre, desde el primer libro hasta el último. Siempre supe que era bueno. Siempre supe que tenía una muy buena razón para ser como era. Y lo entiendo y lo amo tal y como es, porque ademas, si yo fuera a Hogwarts, creo que sería una Slytherin. Él merecía el perdón de Lily. Y yo se lo di.  
Ojalá les haya gustado...**

Dejen reviews... soy abierta, acepto todo tipo de críticas. En serio :P


End file.
